


Flesh

by ko_writes



Category: Cabin Pressure, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:10:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5860972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: You'll be back.</p><p>(I don't think you need a knowledge of Tokyo Ghoul)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flesh

   Douglas gritted his teeth, curling further into himself as his stomach growled. This was hell.

   This was actual fucking hell!

   It was all because of that stupid doctor, all because of that stupid accident, all because of that stupid _woman_!

   Now her organs were _inside him_ , _changing_ him in something like _her_.

   "Douglas! Open up!" Came a call at the locked door.

   No, Arthur. He'd done it for their own good, the door would remain locked.

   He didn't want to hurt them.

   "Douglas, we're worried!"

   Martin. No! He wouldn't hurt Martin either!

   "Douglas, we know you're home."

   Carolyn. Dear God, no.

   "I'm doing it!" Martin yelled, followed by the sound of splintering wood.

   _He must of hit the thing pretty damn hard_... Douglas thought absently, the hunger pangs too intense to properly focus on anything.

   The sound of feet running up the stairs. Douglas swallowed.

   _No, stay away! I don't want to hurt you!_

   But no, they didn't. The door swung open, crashing into the wall, reveiling a dishevelled Martin. "What the fuck, Douglas?!" He demanded, "You've been gone for weeks, no good bye or anything! How could you do this to us?!"

   He glares at Martin, hoping to convey the distaste he felt with his eyes alone; but all he can think is meat, meat, _meat_. Martin's eyes widen for a second, before his mouth settles into a smirk.

   "What a surprise," He mutters, before greeting Douglas and Carolyn, who must have fallen behind. "Go to the kitchen, I think Douglas is in need of a good meal," He advises.

   Douglas does his best not to retch at the though of food.

   "But Douglas -"

   "Please," Martin cuts Arthur off, and there's the sound of retreating steps before Martin steps inside the room, that smirk returning, "So it was her..."

   "What are you talking about?" Douglas manages to grind out, pain becoming so, so intense.

   "Don't play dumb," Martin laughs, and Douglas peers up at him. He stares in shock as two red and black eyes stare back.

   "You're a ghoul?!" He demands, scared; who can blame him? Those things feast on human flesh and, and -

   "So are you," Martin points to his eye - the one that _changed_ with the rest of him, "Only one eye though, how disgusting."

   "Shut up!" He barks, not caring.

   "Why aren't you eating, Douglas?" Martin asks, a mocking coo colouring his tone.

   "Everything tastes awful, and you know it," He answers, "I tried _bread_ , and it tasted like solidified vomit!"

   "That's not what I meant," Martin tuts, "Why aren't you eating _meat_."

   "Because I'm not like you! I won't eat _people_! You're a monster; but I'm human!" He yells.

   Martin just looks him over, anger barely contained. "I'll get something for you. You don't want to hurt Carolyn or Arthur, do you? Hunger only gets worse."

   "Worse than this hell?" He spits, "Just go away! I don't need what you do! Fuck off!"

   "You'll be back," Martin hummed, leaving the room, "They all come back in the end. Just don't come crying to me when you hurt someone you care about."

   The door clicks as it closes, and Douglas grits his teeth.

   He's not like _them_. He's _human_!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Song this is based on (Japanese original): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2G7qcGg_Cl8&index=72&list=PL18OlQ3JF3d8pwxhO6p-XLWiuAR-c7Hc5
> 
> (English cover): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QpgWc5u0PPw&list=PL18OlQ3JF3d8pwxhO6p-XLWiuAR-c7Hc5&index=73


End file.
